


Not Planned

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur watches Merlin carefully, wondering if he should ask about whatever is bothering his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to as Merlin starts on his own.</p><p>“There’s something I need to tell you,” Merlin says, pausing and taking a deep breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/gifts).



“Hi,” Merlin says, sitting in an armchair.

There’s something very off about him. It’s in his posture, the not quite smile.

“Hi. How was your day?” Arthur asks.

He sits down on the couch and loosens his tie.

“Good. Yours?”

That’s definitely too short answer. 

“Fine. We’re close to finishing the project.”

Arthur watches Merlin carefully, wondering if he should ask about whatever is bothering his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to as Merlin starts on his own.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Merlin says, pausing and taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Arthur mouths, barely audible.

“It wasn’t planned. I didn’t do it for money. I won’t even list you as a father if you ask me to. I’ll be out of your hair in a few days. Mum will help me with everything.”

He’s trembling, silent tears streaming down his face.

“What the fuck?” Arthur swears, standing up. “Do you think so little of me?”

“I know you feel responsible, but I don’t want to hold you back.”

“Are you insane? Do you think our relationship is just a game?”

“It’s not like you ever told me you love me, so you don’t have to keep up the facade,” Merlin says, still not meeting Arthur’s eyes.

“I…” Arthur starts. 

He remembers their shared kisses, warm touches, lazy Sunday mornings. Merlin’s whispered words of love while Arthur clutched him closer, kissed him harder. Why did he never say the simple sentence? He thought it so many times. He was convinced Merlin knew, that Arthur’s actions conveyed it all. He was so wrong.

He falls to his knees, slots himself in between Merlin’s legs that part for him automatically.

“I love you,” he says.

“Don’t…”

“I love you,” Arthur says firmly, finally managing to make Merlin look at him.

“But... I’m nobody. Your family...”

“You’re my family.” He leans in to press a kiss to Merlin’s belly. “Both of you,” he murmurs against the thin fabric of Merlin’s t-shirt. 

Merlin tangles his fingers in Arthur’s hair, letting out a shaky breath. Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin’s waist and leans his head against his belly, enjoying Merlin’s gentle petting. 

 

~x~

 

Arthur enters their flat and quietly pads into their living room, a small bouquet of white roses behind his back. 

“Your daddy loves us,” he hears Merlin say and stops in the doorway, watching him lying on the couch, caressing his five month bump. “He’s going to take good care of us. We’re going to be a very happy family.”

Arthur’s lips curl into a smile.

“And he’s going to come here now and kiss me,” Merlin says and turns his head to look at Arthur.

“You see future now?” Arthur asks, walking towards Merlin, his hand still behind his back.

“Yep,” Merlin says, his eyes sparkling with joy. 

Arthur sits down beside Merlin and leans in to press his lips to Merlin’s. 

“Happy anniversary,” he whispers and brings the flowers forward.

“You remembered,” Merlin says, pulling Arthur in for a much deeper kiss.

“How could I forget? You spent half of our first date hiccupping.”

“Until you decided the shock therapy was needed and kissed me for the first time. You tasted like strawberries.”

“You tasted like forever.”

“Awww, Arthur, you utter sap.” 

 

~x~

 

“It still feels so unreal,” Merlin says, playing with the glass of orange juice. “So much happened in past two years.”

It’s their first date after their daughter’s birth. Gwen offered to babysit for them, knowing too well that they need some alone time.

Arthur’s heart is beating wildly in his chest as he thinks his plan through for the last time. There’s still time to chicken out. But then he looks up to see Merlin watching him with soft smile on his face and he knows his decision is right.

“Are you okay?” Merlin asks with genuine concern.

Arthur reaches into his pocket, almost failing to grasp the tiny box with his fingers shaking so much.

“Will you marry me?” he blurts, opening the box.

It’s upside down and he knocks over the glass of red wine in his haste to turn it.

“Fuck,” he swears, “I’m doing it all wrong. I should have gone on one knee…”

“Calm down,” Merlin says, piling napkins on the red stain. “You won’t hear my answer if you keep muttering to yourself.”

That gets Arthur’s attention. He looks up and waits, barely breathing.

“Yes,” Merlin says.

Arthur doesn’t waste any more time and walks around the table to kiss his fiancée. 

“You’re cute when you’re nervous,” Merlin murmurs against Arthur’s lips.

“I am not,” Arthur complains. 

“You don’t have to hide your soft side from me.”

“One more word and you won’t get to feel the hard part of me tonight,” Arthur whispers into Merlin’s ear.

“Shutting up now.”

Arthur lifts Merlin from his chair, smiling at his surprised squeak that turns into a delighted giggle, and carries him towards their hotel room. He’s going to make sure Merlin will never forget their engagement night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥.


End file.
